Estúpidos pretendientes
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Antes, cuando era pequeño quería ser como esas chicas de las películas, que tenían a varios chicos a sus pies, pero ya no. Solo quiero que todo sea como antes, cuando nadie estaba obsesionado comnigo
1. Chapter 1

Cuando yo era pequeño y veía esas películas donde la chica tenia a varios pretendientes y podía elegir al que quería y los chicos se peleaban entre ellos por el amor de la chica. Yo siempre desee eso, hasta hace medio año. Ahora estoy agobiado. Kenny, Stan, Cartman y Craig son mis pretendientes, aunque yo prefiero llamarlos "acosadores" ya que me siguen a todos lados.

Se que a cualquier chica enamoradiza y romántica le hubiera encantado tenerlos a ellos, pero a mi no, son unos pesados. En la cafetería, en los pasillos, en clase, e incluso cuando vuelvo a casa. Ya les he dicho mil veces que no estoy interesado, pero no me hacen caso. Me arrepiento de los primeros días en que les hice creer que tenían alguna oportunidad conmigo.

Estaban tan cariñosos, me daban flores muy bonitas, regalos bonitos. Como es evidente, no iba a rechazar sus regalos o tirarlos a la basura, así que los acepte, claro, poniéndome algo colorado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos cuando no era mi cumpleaños. Incluso cartas de amor en mi buzón.

No se lo he dicho a mis padres, claro, por que mi madre se pondría histeria. Como de costumbre, se que puedo solucionarlo solo, o dejar que se desamoren de mi con el tiempo.

Mas de una vez he pillado a Kenny escondido en mi armario o mirándome mientras duermo, y mas de una vez lo he tirado por la ventana de mi habitación. Eso si que es siniestro. Ya no puedo esta con mi Team como antes, no paran de desnudarme con la mirada, en serio, quiero que todo sea como antes. No consigo acostumbrarme y nunca lo haré. Incluso en clase me siento vigilado, como si algo raro fuese a pasar, pero nada fuera de lo común ocurre al final.

Con la única persona que me siento tranquilo es Butters, siempre nos juntamos en la cafetería o para estudiar en la biblioteca. Le he contado mi problema, pero tampoco puede ayudarme a encontrar una solución. Lo único que me queda es esperar a que se les pase eso de estar enamorados de mi. Aunque no lo entiendo, ¿por que yo?, ¿tengo algún tipo de maldición que alguien me ha echado sin que me diese cuenta?. ¿cuanto durara esto?.


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días. - me saludo Butters.

-Buenos días, le devolví el saludo.

-Vaya, parece que ahora todo esta tranquilo. - dijo refiriéndose a Kenny y los otros.

-Si, a saber cuanto dura. -

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a por unos libros, ¿me acompañas?. -

-Claro. - de camino a la biblioteca, alguien me agarro metiéndome a una clase vacía.

-Que ganas tenia de atraparte. - era la voz de Craig.

-Ya lo has hecho, ahora suéltame. -

-No creas que te sera tan fácil escapar. - Craig empezó a besarme el cuello.

-Craig para. - no me gustaba lo que hacia en absoluto. Lo aparte de un empujón y me fui. Se que Craig lo hacia con amor, pero coño, si un chico o chica que no te gusta nada te hace eso, pues lo apartas y le preguntas que coño cree que hace.

-Kyle. - Kenny, el que faltaba para joderme el día.

-¿Que quieres tu ahora?. -

-Vaya, has tenido un mal despertar, supongo. -

-...Muérete. - me fui a la clase donde me tocaba

-Espérame vida mía. -

-Que no me llames así, que me da grima. -

-Déjame invitarte a algo. -

-¿Con que dinero?. -

-Iba a conseguirlo ahora. -

-Ya, claro.-

-Kyle. - era Stan, lo he pensado mucho, si tuviese que elegir a algún pretendiente, ese seria Stan, me conoce desde que estábamos en la cuna. Anoche lo pensé bien, pensé mucho sobre Stan. Y creo que me he enamorado de el sin darme cuenta. Siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo, pero lo sospechoso es que se enamoro de mi al mismo tiempo que los demás.

-Hola Stan. - intente no parecer entusiasmado por su aparición.

-Largo Hippy. - Kenny me rodeo con los brazos, marcando su propiedad.

-Suéltalo, el todavía no es tuyo. - joder, me siento la persona mas importante del mundo.

-No quiero. - saltaron chispas entre ellos, temí por salir mal parado o algo.

-Kyle. - era Butters. - Una chica algo extraña me ha dicho que te diera esta nota.

-¿Una nota?. - me aparte de todo para leerla. Ponía " es tu culpa de no a verme ayudado esas 4 veces en las que pudiste pero no quisiste, ahora haré que os améis pero los perderás". ¿Que significaba todo eso?, no entendía nada de nada. ¿a quien tenia que ayudar?.


	3. Chapter 3

Seguramente seria alguna estúpida broma de alguien, tire la nota a la basura, lo que decía no tenia ningún sentido. Me fui a la cafetería para comprarme algo para comer.

-Espérame Kyle. - me dijo Stan.

-Date prisa. - dije, paso mucho rato con Stan en la cafetería, no hacia falta que hablásemos sobre nuestros gustos, ya que nos conocíamos muy bien. Justo cuando metí la chocolatina que habia comprado en mi mochila, habia una nota dentro. "Devuélveme lo que es mio y todo sera como antes, si no lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias. Te arrepentirás toda tu vida".

La chica de la nota otra vez, pero ni siquiera se de que me esta hablando, ¿y que le he quitado?, si lo supiese se lo devolvería encantado, con tal de que me deje en paz. Sin tan solo pudiese hablar con ella para aclararlo, ya se, hablare con Butters. Siempre esta en la biblioteca.

Butters estaba leyendo un libro bastante aburrido.

-¡Butters!. -

-Ahh...Kyle, me has dado un susto. -

-Oh, perdona, pero tengo que hacerte una preguntas. -

-Ah, claro. -

-Sobre la chica, ¿le viste la cara, era del pueblo, era mayor que nosotros?. -

-L-lo siento Kyle, me amenazo con que si te decía algo, le pasarían cosas malas a mi madre y yo no quiero eso. -

-Butters es importante, por favor, dímelo. -

-Yo no puedo decirte nada, Kyle lo siento. -

Vale, entonces con Butters no podía contar, ya que tenia miedo de esa chica. Entonces solo tenia que atraparla cuando me dejase las notas en la mochila, quizás si la atrapo, consiguió devolverle lo que sea que quiera y me deje tranquilo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Su hechizo es demasiado fuerte, yo sola con mi poder no puedo derrotarlo. Kyle necesita mi ayuda para poder salir del peligro. Mi magia blanca apenas puede puede contrarrestar su magia negra. Es un loco, poniendo maldiciones a lo loco, y solo por tener a Kenny, que egoísta.

No quiere darse cuenta de que Kenny esta enamorado de Kyle en realidad, su hechizo no ha afectado a Kenny en nada. Juro que se arrepentirá de lo que le hizo a Trent toda su vida, el murió por su culpa. Solo por que le ordenaba que controlara sus hechizos. Por suerte no sabe quien esta bloqueando la mitad de su poder, pero sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para mi.

-Bebe, las chicas y yo vamos al centro comercial, ¿vienes?. - me dijo Wendy.

-Claro. - conteste.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Alguien o algo esta bloqueandome mi poder, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que lo hago por amor?. Ese estúpido judío no me quitara al amor de mi vida. Pues cuando sepa quien soy yo, no volverá a ver el amanecer.

Le dije a Kyle que una chica extraña me habia dado una nota para el, mentira. Fui yo quien la escribí, le estoy advirtiendo, ahora sufrirá las causas de intentar joderme. Le haré sufrir, llorar hasta dejarlo seco, sin lagrimas que derramar. Me ocupare que nunca encuentre el amor, que nunca tenga suerte en el tema del amor.

Disfruta Kyle, mientras el amor aun llame a tu puerta. Por que te durara muy poco, acabare con tu felicidad.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

Hace dos días que Craig y Stan estaban en el hospital por culpa de un conductor que no miraba por donde iba, ahora los dos están en coma, ya que se llevaron la peor parte. El tipo que conducía ira a la cárcel por darse a la fuga y poner resistencia a la autoridad.

Ahora estoy en el hospital con Stan y Craig, parece que van a despertar en cualquier momento. Empiezo a creer que algo malo va a pasar de verdad, que es lo que quiere esa chica de la nota de mi.

-Kyle. - era Bebe.

-Hola Bebe. -

-Kyle, tengo que hablarte de algo. -

-¿Es algo de que Stan o Craig se pondrán bien?. -

-No, no es eso, es sobre lo que te ha pasado últimamente. -

-¿Sabes lo de las notas?. -

-Si, se que es demasiado difícil de creer, pero toda la culpa la tiene Butters. -

-...¿Que?. -

-Se que quizás no me creerás, pero Butters controla la magia negra, y yo la magia blanca.

-Si es algún tipo de broma, no es buen momento. -

-No es ninguna broma, es cierto lo que digo. - Bebe se lo demostró creando una rosa blanca de la nada. - Puedo ayudarte a que no muera nadie mas.

-¿Y como?. -

-Butters no sabe quien le bloquea sus poderes, por lo que no tendrá fuerzas, lo debilitare y tu lo mataras.

-¿Matarlo?, no sabia que tenia que matar a nadie. -

-Tendrás que hacerlo para que el hechizo se rompa. -

-Pero no quiero matar a Butters. -

-Mas inocentes morirán si no lo haces. -

-...Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Pero como lo hacemos?. -

Kyle y Bebe se disponían a matar a Butters, el estaba de espaldas. Bebe lo paralizo con sus poderes, me dispuse a apuñalar a Butters con un cuchillo, pero el fue mas rápido, pude ver un cuchillo acercándose a mi. Ya estaba muerto.

* * *

-AHHHHHH. - grite, mire a mi alrededor bastante asustado.

-¿Kyle, estas bien?. - me pregunto Stan

-Broflovski, no quiero que interrumpa mi clase como Donovan, duerma en su casa. - me regaño el señor Garrison.

-Perdón. - menos mal que todo era un sueño, era tan realista. Hasta Butters me mira raro.


End file.
